Alexsanteri
by elemental peachie
Summary: Peachie is invited to a party, and everyone is going, she is first greeted by a girl she has seen somewhere before, but she cant quite put her finger on it, and she also has to deal with this crazy mexican who is like...well..crazy o.o


It was just another day for Peachie, except her smile was wider than usual. It was close to summer vacation, and she couldn't wait. She was half way done with freshman year, and she knew it had gone by really fast, with training her new power, which she still hasn't gotten completely under control and her advice column in the school news paper.

She was walking home with Deyakou, who she finally excepted as a friend, though they still bickered of who was stronger and smarter, though no one ever dared to tell them to stop. They were talking about how Peachie hated science and how Deyakou wasn't going to tutor her unless she admitted he was smarter.

"I rather flunk the class," she told him giving him a little shove.

"Sure, just proves to you I'm smarter," he said shrugging.

"Whatever," Peachie said rolling her eyes. Another thing she learned, she couldn't be with Deyakou for more than a few hours or they would start to get sick of each other so when her house came up, she quickly said good bye and walked in. Autumn was on the couch as usual, watching T.V.

"You've got mail," Autumn said throwing the two letters to Peachie. Peachie caught it and ran up stairs. She locked the door, and stared at the two letters, it was strange for her to get mail that wasn't through electronically type devices. They both had no return address, she opened the first one and it read;

Dear Peachie,

That's all it said, then the envelope turned into a vine with a little note, "I know how u never get real mail, so here you go! Love autumn."

"That's nice of her," Peachie mumbled.

Since the first one was just a joke, Peachie debated on opening the second one. She decided since you only live once, she opened it. It was an invitation to a party.

_ Come to the party! _

_ Where: the old warehouse near the woods _

_ When: the first night of summer vacation _

_ Who: you!...you don't need to know who sent it! _

_ What: to get yourself in the summer spirit _

_ Why: cause you want to party! _

Peachie was never really invited to parties, just small get togethers. She knew no one at her school would invite her, so she decided it must be an invitation from more then one school. She didn't really feel like going, since she didn't know who was throwing the party, she was about to throw it away when she heard a knock on the window.

Sure enough, it was Deyakou, "Hey," he said and came in.

Peachie showed Deyakou the invite, "Did you get one?"

Deyakou studied it, "Yeah, are you going?"

Peachie raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure, I mean shouldn't we know whose throwing it at least?"

"Well," Deyakou explained, "I think it's a community thing. You know?"

Peachie thought about this, since he did have a point. Though, partying was still not her thing, she thought it might be a good thing for her, so she could actually say she didn't like to party.

"So, why have you given me such a lovely visit?" Peachie asked, putting the invite down.

"Oh you know," he leaned back, "I got the invite, wanted to know if you were going."

"Well, why would you care if I'm there or not?" Peachie arched an eyebrow.

"Well," he paused, "I don't know really, I guess it's because we're friends now."

Peachie realizes they haven't had the best relationship, with all the fighting and competition with each other. Even now they bicker and fight, she never really called him a friend, and it gave her an easy feeling that he called her friend.

"Yeah, sure, I guess I'll go, I'll call Mickey and Xela later tonight and see what they think about it, and maybe this could be." Peachie smiled big and led Deyakou to the window.

Peachie's stomach growled and she held it, "Ok, Peachie, time for food!" she ran down the stairs to the kitchen and skidded to the fridge where she took out some sushi Jeni has left for her and Autumn since he had late classes tonight.

Peachie went and grabbed the phone and dialed Mickey's number, it rang twice before Mickey answered, "Hello!"

"Hey did you get that invite?" Peachie asked, taking a bite of sushi.

"Yep, already talked to Xela about it, you're going," Mickey sounded stern about it.

"I'm so glad I get a choice in this." Peachie rolled her eyes, she sat down at the table. "Besides, I already decided I wanted to go, Deyakou kind of talked me into it."

Mickey started laughing, Peachie growled, "Sorry, it's just you two act like such a married couple it's really hard to believe you guys aren't going out, and now he's convinced you to go to a dance."

"Whatever, I've got to go," Peachie hung up, _Deyakou and me? Going out, never! We'd wouldn't last ten minutes with the love stuff,_ Peachie finished her sushi while thinking this over, she had no need to call Xela, since Mickey had already talked to her about it. She went up stairs and flopped on her bed, she stared at the computer. She debated on whether or not to go online, she hasn't had any emails for her advice column, which was good, because she had writers block when it came with everything.

Peachie flipped to her side, and wondered what a party at an old ware house would be like, what type of people would be there, if any of them were like her. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep.


End file.
